


【漂救】云端/Getting High

by ThatKup



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Sex, Conversations, Dirty Talk, Elevator Sex, Knotting, Leg sex??? does this thing exist???lol i don't even how to explain this in Chinese, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning Sex, Oops, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spike mode, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformer Sex, fwb to actual lovers, kissing and caring, love love flulff fluff, masturbation on someone else's bed, mech pregnancy, this supposed to be pwp what happened
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKup/pseuds/ThatKup
Summary: 阿 救 发 情怀 孕 提 及Ratchet in heatRatchet gets preg, Sire is Drift.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Comments: 19
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually adding the total chapter number every time I post a new chapter, and currently I have no idea how long this will go, and knows shit about the main plot.  
> But hey, this is pwp so fuck plot, fuck is the plot.

漂移本来就睡得不安稳，听到脚步声的时候便彻底醒了。这个时候不该有人在这层甲板上闲庭信步。武士跳下床铺，地毯吸走了大部分噪音。他不急着去拿大剑和双刀——三把武器分别挂在房间正门两侧的墙上——伸手摸出枕头下的匕首，俯身走到门边。

外面的家伙脚步有些蹒跚，听起来是一位独行的中体型金刚，似乎有隐藏自己脚步的意识，但效果不尽人意——是谁？他/她受伤了吗？他在躲什么？为什么要在这里晃荡？

那台金刚在漂移的舱室前停下，一只手扶在门框上。他/她的呼吸很重，越来越像是带上在身了。

红色警报没有发任何警报；今晚值班的指挥官是通天晓，能瞒过提尔莱斯特法案首席执行官的差错也很少见——门外的金刚必定是船员之一；有权限登上指挥官甲板；半夜三更登上指挥官甲板还被红色警报的敏感神经认定为“合理访问”。

是医务人员么？难道有什么紧急医疗情况需要汇报？那应该首先找通天晓啊？

门外的人输入了密码。漂移握紧手中的匕首，将全身的灯带调到最暗。

走廊里青灰色的夜间灯光照进房间，光线中央是来访者的影子。漂移当即认出了对方，但并没有走出藏匿处。

“漂移？”

武士将手中的匕首转了一圈，没有回答。尽管感性的声音向他保证救护车绝非威胁，但理性的一面却叫他等等，看看对方到底是抱着什么目的来的。

舱门关闭，救护车走到漂移的床前——漂移的床铺布置奢侈异常，医生上一次来的时候几乎舍不得让指尖离开床面上柔软的织物——将一条腿压上去。他股间的生物灯展露出来，颜色比平常要明亮些。

与此同时，飞船第三指挥官的内线通讯弹出了对话：

「漂移，你这会儿在哪？」

发信人正是救护车。漂移眯起光镜。

「在舰桥。怎么了？」

「我以为这会儿是通天晓负责？」

漂移歪了歪头雕：「他今天突发奇想，要我负责从神秘学角度观测恒星风暴对飞船能量造成的影响。」

救护车嘟囔了一句：“又扯这些有的没的……”——「看来你抽不出时间？」

「说不准——有事吗？」

“我要你现在滚过来，狠狠地拆我——这话你让我怎么说？”救护车自言自语道；漂移随后收到他的回复，「没什么。你忙吧。我下线了。」

看来恒星风暴对飞船能量造成的影响——不小。

武士把匕首收回子空间。房间昏暗，生物灯却勾勒出了医生的一举一动。此时他舒展开装甲，露出更多的灯带。在漂移眼中，对方的周围还隐约渗出一圈暗红色的光晕——他忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。

然后是对接面板滑开的声音。漂移下意识去检查自己的机体，随后才意识到是救护车——医生的输出管露了出来，从后面隐约能看到一小段白色的灯带。

“哈啊……”

救护车开始刺激自己的输出端，动作在黑暗中并不明显，但呻吟声却被放大了数倍。他趴下身体，一只手支撑在床垫上，臀部高高撅起，后挡板尚未打开，可莹粉色的液体已经露出星点；输出管随重力和姿势垂下，医生的左手包裹管身，一边撸动一边向前挺腰。呻吟被他刻意含在嘴里，只是发出隐忍地闷哼。

救护车没坚持多久便暂停手上的动作，脸颊和半边身体压着床垫，仍然小幅度晃动腰胯。每摆动一次，他腿间溢出的粉色就多一点，直到汇成细细的一流，顺着输出管的茎身滑去。

漂移咽了咽口水，手指搭上自己的大腿，像是要按捺住自己的冲动。

这时，医生打开了后挡板。积蓄在内的润滑液几乎是喷涌出来，打湿了他自己的大腿内侧和漂移的床铺。他低头——角徽顶着床垫——看了眼身后的狼藉，随后将另一侧膝盖也移上来，双手绕到腿间，一边抚摸自己濡湿的大腿内侧一边按压外置节点。

救护车的外置节点原本是橙色的，此时正因兴奋而过分充能而偏红。他太湿了，指尖一次次在节点上打滑。于是他将双腿分得更开，把两根手指埋进肿胀的接口护叶间。

这个姿势其实并不适合自慰，被压在身下的两肩很容易酸痛疲惫，手指也很难碰到深处。他拨开护叶，让温度略低的空气刺激接口。更多的润滑液淌出来，顺着救护车的指尖流向掌心。手指被抽出，又送到医生自己嘴边。

漂移从没见过这样的救护车——从没见过这样湿滑的接口。他深吸一口气，原本缥缈的香气清晰起来。一串复杂的编码冲刷过漂移的处理器，他的输出管增压，抗议地顶在前挡板上。武士的指尖扣住墙壁的缝隙，咬牙忍耐着。其实他早就想捧起医生的臀部把口鼻埋到那汁水丰沛的接口里，用手指揉捏对方肿胀的外置节点，让救护车一边过载一边蹬腿挣扎。但他的理性压抑住这份冲动——通常情况下，漂移知道自己的理智更有远见。

救护车舔舐掉指尖的润滑液，然后张嘴吮吻掌心的残留。温度的刺激无法再满足他，医生便压低腰臀，用下身磨蹭起床单；接口一下下抽搐瑟缩，可怜巴巴地挤出更多液体却得不到更多抚慰。

房间里一时只剩下散热扇的嗡嗡作响。估计救护车被这些没什么效果的动作弄得身心疲惫。就在漂移准备走上前帮他一把的时候，医生往床头的方向动了动，埋头在房主人的枕头里，深深吸了一口气；他的手伸向床铺右侧——前几次留下来过夜，救护车占用的都是床铺右侧——将那边的枕头拉过来夹在腿间，稍微调整一下姿势便动起来。

救护车弓着腰，虽然维持的是跪趴下的样子，但他的两条小腿努力向外伸展以便接口和外置节点能够碾在枕头上。他就这样以骑乘的方式自拆，沾染在枕头上的润滑液随着摩擦变得更加粘稠甚至有些起泡。顶弄的动作很快变得断续和失衡，他的臀部撅得更高，全靠碾弄外置节点来获得快感，时不时抽搐一下，接口内喷出一小股粘液。

但从医生发出的哼声来判断，他还是不满足于这种刺激。

最终他泄气地放松下来，翻身平躺，只是那只枕头依然夹在腿间，救护车随意地收紧腿间的轴承，让枕头磨蹭自己的对接组件。

他侧过头雕，深嗅着漂移枕头上的味道。

“嗯……漂移……”

武士终于从黑暗中移出来。

“想要我了？（Need me?）”


	2. Chapter 2

答案自然是肯定的，只是现实和幻想总是不可避免地有些出入。

漂移顺着救护车的脚踝摸上去，滑过膝弯，拇指最终停在耻骨处；医生顺从地岔开双腿，向自己的情人伸出手。武士托住他的手背，再拉到嘴唇前轻吻。

“你刚刚……”

“一直在房间里，没错。”

漂移的舌头勾过指腹，嘴巴包裹住指尖用力吮吸一下。意识到自己的手上还沾着凝固的润滑液，救护车轻叫出声；他用小臂撑起身体，把手抽回来。

武士顺着力道倾身上前，笼罩住救护车的机体。每每落到近处，救护车才意识到对方的肩膀很宽阔，而他有力的双腿正压住救护车，把医生的腿分得更开。

“别闹了——你想什么时候上主菜？（Stop teasing —— when is the frag？）”

“明明是你先开始的，你刚刚要是在私讯里说‘我现在挡板大开躺在你床上，来还是不来？’——我会选择直接一点，但现在，我现在更好奇这是怎么回事？”

武士的鼻尖贴在医生脸侧，一个个蝴蝶似的轻吻落在救护车的下巴和脸颊上，带着浅尝辄止的舔舐和湿热的吐息。漂移托起救护车的屁股，隔着枕头用下身研磨救护车的接口

“漂移！”救护车去拽腿间的枕头，却被对方捉住手指，送到拉到唇间再次舔弄一番。

“我知道，我知道。”

指尖和漂移的唇舌连出一道银丝。武士舔过自己唇间，随后吻住医生。救护车欣然眯起光镜，却突然意识到漂移正把他的手指往医生自己腿间扯——他撩开枕头的一角，将救护车的手指塞进湿滑的接口，再用身体压紧枕头，腰背用力开始一轮凶猛的顶弄。

救护车的中指和无名指埋在接口里，食指和小指分别碾在护叶上，掌根正顶着外置节点；输出管也被挤在身体和枕头之间，过分的摩擦几乎带出疼痛。漂移含着他的舌头吮吸，电解液滑得满脸都是；他的另一只手摁在救护车的脖颈顶端，这样的桎梏让发声器没办法正常运作。救护车大声哼叫着抗议，但漂移视若无睹，两膝滑到救护车的腰窝把他的下半身架空，手指也因此滑得更深。

指尖指节撞在靠外的几个节点上，最初的刺激很快就显得乏味，空虚感和润滑液从深处一同涌出，救护车的整只右手都被打湿。漂移稍微改变角度，这一次更多的是让临幸外置节点。但他也明白这样的挑逗能做的有限。武士用拇指扣住医生的下排牙齿让对方大张开嘴，自己则侧过头雕深深舔进救护车的口腔深处。救护车光镜满溢液体的表情让他很受用。再次舔舐过上牙膛和舌头，漂移退出来，吻净救护车嘴角的电解液。

“Frag, frag you.”医生眼角湿润，面甲上也亮晶晶的。此时他浑身发烫，而夹在腿间的枕头一定程度上阻碍了散热，所以他不得不张着嘴换气，并且鼻尖上凝了一颗液珠。

漂移把枕头扯开——这简直有点拆礼物的意味。医生身下的布料被染成深色；红色的手指埋在接口里，深及指根；莹粉色的润滑液还在源源不断地从指缝间溢出。救护车丝毫没有要把手指抽出来的意思。

“Nope, frag you.”

漂移跪到救护车腿间，亲吻舔弄接口的下沿，舌尖一点点顶进缝隙，在指背上勾动。医生浑身颤抖起来，双腿抽搐一下势要并拢。武士轻哼着抽出救护车有些僵硬地手指，抱起医生的腰胯，自己则支起上身，几乎把救护车的身体对折。

“自己抱好腿。”

救护车呜咽一声，双手卡住自己的膝窝，其中占满润滑液的右手时不时打滑；泥泞不堪的接口在床伴面前一览无余。漂移将三根手指插进去，抽插几下又滑出来，去揉搓鼓胀的外置节点。漂移盯着救护车的光镜，眼神带着笑意，在对方分身的时候将四指全部埋进接口；他低下头，嘴唇碰上救护车的外置节点，伸出舌尖勾弄几下，然后包裹住那处神经簇，一边吮吻一边用拇指挤压；他的四指深深捅入接口，同时旋转手腕，刺激内壁上的节点。

救护车尖叫着攀上过载。漂移稍微放低医生的下身，唇舌滑到接口处吞咽下满溢出来的润滑液；接口环缩紧，挤压得却只有空气。医生的输出管颤动几下，射在自己的胸甲和脖颈上。

武士没有让对方长时间维持在这种姿势，他的手绕到医生身后，指尖顺过疲惫紧绷的轴承和变形线，让他缓缓躺回床上。漂移爬到救护车身侧，把他搂到自己怀里，同时也方便医生背后的散热扇工作。

“能量液？”

漂移吻去救护车脸上的各类液体，小心地观察对方的神色。医生的处理器显然还泡在过载产生的大量电荷里，光镜放松的合拢，嘴角的微笑似有若无。

“歇一分钟。”

救护车说着，抬动手臂——漂移会意地拉过对方的胳膊，环在自己腰间。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开操

救护车躺在床上，觉得一阵空虚。

没错，他就是想说刚刚的对接并不令他满足。

但这不怪漂移。

换做以前，一些花样的确能让两人耳目一新，但这一次，这一次不同。

顺道一提，这股空虚感同样来自他正在琢磨的措辞。

漂移没开玩笑。他真的很好奇今天这件事的缘由。

但事情哪有那么简单？——不，就是因为太简单了反而难以启齿，或者说，启齿之后，你会发现那副唇枪舌剑后面空空如也，毕竟冷笑话和暴躁言论在这种时候没有效用可言。

救护车叹了口气，翻身把自己缩成一团。

漂移去投毛巾了。他们刚刚搞得床铺一团乱。消失于浴室前他告诉救护车待会儿要听解释，或者缘由，借口也行，但至少要说得过去。

救护车张了张嘴，然后注意到枕头上一大片水痕。

直说好了，他自暴自弃地想到，就说是发情期——嘿，想不到吧，我这样的老家伙也会有发情期，现在急需被交合液灌满孕育舱。

医生在脑子里过了一遍台词，随后拉高被子盖住自己的头雕。

然后呢？——他猜漂移一定会问然后。而且就算他在问题上糊弄过去了，发情期的身体状况也有自己的倔强。

走一步说一步？——救护车皱起眉甲。他不想半遮半掩，这对漂移不公平。倘若他的孕育舱还有一丝活性，那就有可能搞出小火种，而漂移就会是这群小捣蛋鬼的父亲（Sire），而他救护车就是母亲（Carrier）……

医生不知道自己是否盼望孕育舱还尚有活性，更不知道自己是否希望漂移来给他受孕。

他抱住自己的腹部——直到一只手隔着被子碰了碰他的头雕。

“睡着了么？”

救护车从被子里探出一只手，握住漂移。

“没。”

“那就好。”武士稍稍撩起被子的一角，“我帮你擦擦？”

救护车顺着那一角光，从被子里钻出来。一个冒着热气的金属盆摆在床头柜上，漂移的指尖也透着热气。

“好。”

漂移回到床头柜前，从盆里拿出湿漉漉的毛巾拧掉一部分水。救护车靠坐在墙壁前，水面拍击的声音让他不自觉夹紧了双腿。他看向漂移，年轻金刚姣好的腰线和圆润的大腿——他试着想象漂移做母亲（Carrier）的样子，但处理器里空空如也。

“漂移。”

热毛巾靠近的时候，救护车抬起额头直视情人的光镜。漂移于是从他的下巴开始，去擦脖颈和胸甲。医生张了张嘴，感觉口舌干燥难耐。

“我在听。”

“你喜欢小火种（Sparklings）么？”

“小火种？”漂移挑了一下眉甲，“战争开始之后我就没见过小火种了。”

“你喜欢么？”

“谈不上……喜欢，我猜。”武士投洗一下毛巾再坐回到床头，指尖轻触救护车的下巴让他转过头雕，“已有的经验都让我对他们敬而远之。他们太有精力了。”

“我怎么觉得你在说补天士？”

漂移轻笑一声，眼睑半遮光镜镜核的样子令救护车芯口一滞。

“也没错。但我觉得，真正有说服力的结论应该通过详尽的对比试验。要是能把一个小火种和补天士关在同一间房子里，或许就能知道谁更闹腾一些。”

“有道理（Sounds fair）。”医生避开自己的视线。

“但这个时代的小火种数量很少吧？全塞伯坦的数量过百了么？还是只有几十个？”漂移又用热水沾了沾毛巾的一角，帮救护车擦去天线后的水痕，“你是首席医疗官，应该比我更清楚——这可以是你的下一个论文标题：我们该为塞伯坦人的生育率和人口增长率感到担忧么（this could be the topic for your next paper: do Cybertronian’s total fertility rate and population growth worth worry about）？”

武士特意学着救护车的口吻抛出那个课题，但医生只是轻哼一下，笑容平淡。他低垂着光镜，看向自己的手。而漂移的左手搭上去，右手则托起救护车的头雕。

“要担忧么（Do they）？”

武士缓缓很近，还特意调低了脸侧气栅的换气量。他的左手五指和救护车交握在一起，轻勾着指侧。

“我知道你很少把公事带到床上。但如果有任何困扰，你都可以告诉我。”漂移倾斜头雕；两机的嘴唇只有一息之隔，而漂移的话语和气息喷在救护车的面甲上，让他忍不住张开嘴。

“你可以告诉我，任何事……或者要求我做，任何事……我会为你赴汤蹈火……”

他的右手移到救护车颈后。漂移舔吻着救护车的嘴唇，啧啧水声把话语断成碎片。救护车闭上眼，想要跟随对方的唇舌，漂移却又退开一点：

“就算是让我和小火种共处一室也可以。”

救护车僵住了。

漂移的左手温柔地揉搓救护车的指尖。

“你是认真的？”

“我是认真的。”漂移又吻了吻救护车的嘴唇，可一瞬退畏的神色闪过他的面甲，“当然，只要你愿意这么做。我没有催逼你的意思。”

救护车合拢光镜，深深吸入一口气；在气息之间，他飞快地吐出一句：

“普神助我（Primus helps me...）”

“什么？”

在漂移转移注意力之前，救护车搂住他的脖子深吻上去。武士顺着对方的力道向后仰躺下来，而救护车翻身跨在漂移的腰际，原本裹在他身上的被子转而盖住漂移的下半身。

“不要被子（No quilt）……”医生竭力把被子从脚边踢开。

“我倒觉得你挺喜欢的（I thought you like it）。”漂移半睁着眼，伸手去摸床伴的接口，润滑液干掉了一些，稍微有些粘稠但仍然湿热，“被子不要了，还要我的枕头么？”

救护车吻住他，用接口去蹭漂移的前挡板。武士的身体一僵。就在医生略显得意的时候，他的情人划开挡板，输出管对准湿滑的接口增压。虽然没能直接破入甬道，但还是蹭过浅处的神经簇，让一阵电流扫过医生的腰椎。

“落座吧（Take a seat）？”

他托着救护车的臀部。救护车扶着他的肩膀，另一只手环住漂移的输出管上下撸动几次。武士咬紧牙关，普神知道他刚刚忍得有多费力。

医生扶正挺立的管身，指尖滑过上方的灯带，随后向下坐了一段。粗硕的管头顶开接口环却又被咬紧。

“放松，阿救，放松……”

漂移按揉着医生肿胀的外置节点，手指偶尔滑向接口的前部轻轻抠挖。救护车张着嘴，头雕向后仰起。他感觉到漂移的手掌滑向膝弯，把他的身体往下摁。

完全坐下去后，输出管正戳在孕育舱尚且闭拢的垫片上。漂移的手被救护车拉到自己的上腹部，而武士坏心眼地揉弄一下，酥麻的快感从深出扩散开来。救护车张了张嘴，扭动臀部让管头按摩自己的垫片。

“想说什么……？”

漂移用一只手压着医生腰背，同时小幅度冲撞着接口内最敏感的神经。救护车登时失了立场，忍不住撑起身体鼓励自己的床伴加大动作。但他依然把漂移的另一只手摁在上腹，弓着身体，发声器被喘息和媚叫填满了。

“啊…啊…漂移，快……”

接口痉挛起来，救护车的光镜不自觉地上翻。在漂移又一次撞进接口深处的时候，医生将全身的重量压下来，让管头破入孕育舱，更多润滑液泄入甬道。武士被舱口尤为热情的吮吸感嘬得舒爽，他支起双腿，借力于足跟继续往深处挺胯。莹粉色的液体被一股股挤出接口，黏在两人腿间，黏腻的水声更加剧烈，救护车的身体几乎被颠起来。

“在我……在我里面成结……”

“没问题。”

救护车埋首在漂移的肩窝，臀部甲片被武士扣出几个指痕。输出管大部分埋在接口里，只有靠近根部的一小节仍然在他腿间出入研磨，并且随着结模式的启动而逐渐涨大。接口外环越裹越紧，漂移不得不减缓抽插速度，他听得见救护车足跟上的轮胎正在空转。两人的对接器官紧贴在一，但距离过载都还有一小段距离。医生难耐地扭动着，指尖抓挠床单。

“把手给我——坚持一下。”

他开始一边帮助救护车撸动输出管一边吮吸医生的手指。多重刺激最终把救护车送上巅峰，而不断痉挛颤抖的接口甬道和传递的电荷也把漂移推进过载。大量交合液射进救护车的孕育舱，被温热液体灌满的感觉又把医生带上一次较为平和的过载。

处理器尚未平稳的医生再次要求漂移按住他的上腹——交合液的填充让那里摸起来鼓胀且柔软，护甲被撑出一丝不明显的缝隙，稍微按压一下便会引得救护车一阵发抖。

“这里……这里是孕育舱……”

“塞伯坦生理讲座？”漂移疲惫地哼哼一句，挑起眉甲。但救护车的眼神告诉他，面前的金刚此时还是那位风流性感的床伴而不是医疗岗的大魔头。橙白色金刚的光镜湿漉漉的，似乎相当满足于刚刚的对接——可那副神色中还埋着更深的情愫，像是感动、含情脉脉……

救护车稍微向前爬了几寸，想要伏在漂移的天线旁边。这个举动将硕大的结部稍微吐出一点，但武士猛得向上顶了顶。淫靡的摩擦声从交合处传来，救护车一时没扶稳，胸甲同漂移蹭在一起。

“刚刚说好的解释呢……？”漂移侧过头雕和救护车额头相贴，“你今天热情得流油……”

“这有点难解释……”

“这个结也挺难消退的……我可以把你私藏在这儿一整晚……”

救护车轻轻颤抖起来。漂移抬手搂住他。

过了几秒钟，医生的风扇转速逐渐平稳下来，他也终于决定开口：“是发情期。”

“发情期。”漂移原本在轻抚医生的腰际，他的动作明显顿了一下。

“发情期。”救护车叹了口气想要把身体撑起来，却被漂移的双臂锁住。

“发情期，然后呢？”

“然后？”医生摁在床单上的手突然扣紧，“你难道不知道发情期会发生什么？”

“那我们刚刚……那你……（We just... and you...）”

救护车没来由地感到生气。他推开漂移的手臂自顾自坐起身，甚至迈开腿想把略有消退的结从身体里退出来。但漂移翻身把他压到下面，将医生的双手摁在头雕两侧。

“炉渣你给我下去！（Fragging get off me you slag!）”

“啊？咱俩之前的约定可不是你爽完我就可以拔屌走人了。”

漂移低头去咬救护车的嘴唇，后者毫不客气地咬回来。医生闷哼着挣扎——每每这种时候，弱于质量的跑车都不占上风，就算是善于近战的漂移都很难完全压制住面前者为胡搅蛮缠的医官。但这次他略占优势。

漂移把医生的一条腿挂在肩上，开始了新一轮的攻城略池。打斗很快就不是以救护车的挣脱为目标，医生刻意绞紧接口阻碍漂移的进出。而那枚结正卡着接口外环，大开大合的姿势并不适合此刻。漂移的攻击目标依然是接口深处的节点和油箱垫片。

他把医生的腿往对方身前推，并不长于柔韧性的医官立刻委屈地扭动起来。可他并没有求饶，只是咬着嘴唇怒视漂移。

武士大笑。

“你该看看自己的模样。被一根带结的管子塞满接口还不够，嗯？”他摸到医生的上腹，向深处顶弄的同时掌心按压那处尚且含蓄的凸起，“孕育舱里灌得全是我的交合液，还有别人会这样满足你么？你想怎么样？从我的管子上下来，让这些液体全都喷出来，用床单潦草一擦就溜之大吉。你的后挡板几乎全染成粉色了。你想让谁看见么？”

救护车的表情有些松懈，嘴唇微张，不知是被快感刺激得放弃抵抗还是真得在想象那番画面。

“但我不会同意的……你就是我的……”

漂移把救护车的双腿掰开，让圆硕的结退出小半个——这一举动也让漂移咬紧牙关——然后用力操回去。救护车的光镜圆睁，头雕深深地向后仰去。漂移重复着动作，每次都将结退出得更多。终于当整个结都被拔出来，正如他所形容的，原本锁在里面的液体开闸一般涌出来，却又被结堵住。接口几乎被撑到极限，却还是颤抖着、小口小口地将结咽回去。

救护车彻底被操服了。甲片舒张、机体颤抖。他向漂移伸出双手，后者也立刻俯身投入怀抱，柔声安慰着自己的情人。

医生很快又过载了，孕育舱舱口贪婪地吃进更多交合液。

“我幻想过你怀孕的样子，但我之前从来没有亲眼见过怀孕的金刚（I have a fantasy of you, carrying sparklings, though I’ve never seen a carrying mech before）。”漂移轻拍着救护车的腿根，俯身吻了吻救护车的腹部，“如果是你的小火种，一定非常可爱(Sparklings of yours should be adorable)。”

救护车觉得自己喉口卡了东西一般，酸涩感从他的火种满溢出来。

“你……”

他抬起手，抚过武士的面甲。

漂移撅起嘴唇吻了吻他的指尖。

“你想说我什么？”

“你刚刚的话过了脑子吧？”

“你我前前后后滚床单这么多年，还以为你对我的为人已经颇有见解了。”

“嚯，你还挺有自信的。”救护车指尖的温情转眼间消失，他一把拍在漂移的面门上，一边翻白眼一边把人推开，“我对你的见解？奢华的床上用品和一根冲动的大管子。”

“这可太伤芯了，事后温存不算在内么？”漂移去吻医官的车窗，视线与对方相交，眼神中带着顽皮。

“你说的温存包不包括你冥想的那部分？”

“警告：你正在失去和本舰第三指挥官在他那奢华浴室泡澡的特权（Warning：you are stepping away from the blessing of sharing hot baths in his luxurious tub with this ship’s third in command himself）。”

“拉倒吧，没人稀罕……”

“遗憾。我那浴室明明是为你量身定做的。”

“你指它的容量？”

“我指的是充足的冷水。”在对方暴起之前，漂移双手扶住医生的髋部，“行行好，我要退出来了。”

救护车不太情愿地支起双腿。漂移的结部已经消退得差不多，但退出的时候还是发出啵的一声。用手臂撑起上身，他看到自己身下一片泥泞。他伸出手，摸过床单上温热的液体，随后将手指塞进接口，这个动作却让更多的液体流出来。

漂移发出引擎回火的声音。他原本跪坐在床边，此时却换上副准备扑击的姿势。

“你……”

“我现在请求动用和本舰第三指挥官在他那奢华浴室泡澡的特权。”救护车露出得逞的微笑，他将双手叠在头雕后面平躺开来，还用足跟的轮胎蹭了蹭漂移的大腿，“而且基于眼前的情况，我想我可以申请要求第三指挥官先行一步去给浴池放水。”

“申请批准，但你得把有关发情期的事情完整告诉我。”漂移退下床，抬起救护车的小腿，俯身亲吻他的足面，“不要再糊弄我了。”

“这是交换条件么？”

“这是来自你情人的关切。”他放下医生的脚向床头走去，指尖一路滑到医生的肩膀，然后威胁地按了一下，“你总不会是想把我支开，然后溜走吧？”

救护车望着他：“我在浴池里告诉你。”

漂移的勾起医生的下巴，俯身在他唇上落下一吻。

“我会给正门上个锁，嘘，别急，密码是Rodion。我相信你，但我信不过其他人。”

救护车握住漂移的手腕：“其实不需要我来给你上‘塞伯坦生理讲座’吧？”

“听你亲口讲出来还是别有风味。”漂移起身，不忘给医生裹上被子，“水好了叫你，别睡着了。”

“我尽力。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> conversa-----tion & confes-----sion

漂移给门上好锁，转身对着床铺上的医生微笑。

直觉告诉武士，明早他俩谁也别想上早班。

他无奈地摇了摇头，芯里却是温暖的。浴室的灯光亮起，暖风从墙壁的风栅吹出。浴池里一直有温水，方便即来即去的泡澡；不过对接之后泡一泡热水澡已成为他俩的习惯。漂移挑了一份富银的浴盐倒在水里。银白色的盐晶在水中烁烁反光，很快便溶化开去。唯心论者大致注意了一下那转瞬即逝的图样——直觉又告诉他，即将发生的事情虽然结局不坏，但过程会艰辛无比。

空气中湿度逐渐升高，漂移叫救护车进来。

其实这个浴池能并排坐下五六台金刚，如果哪天通天晓突发奇想决定逍遥一下，这个池子也保证能为执行官带来回味无穷的体验。

但换做漂移和救护车，他们就有更大的空间和自由来享受。

等医生走进浴室的时候，漂移已经调了两杯酒。他的调酒知识并不渊博，经验也差强人意，但对于救护车这种不太在意细枝末节的酒友，漂移掌握的技能足以应付。他坐在池边，往两只倒三角形状的酒杯里各加入一颗钢珠，泡沫立刻从杯底翻涌上来。

“奢侈。”

“这叫小资。”漂移将两杯酒放在一块浮木托盘上，自己先站到水里，“你要试一下水温么？”

“我相信你的判断。”救护车握住对方伸来的手。

“那我真是受宠若惊。”漂移耸一下肩膀，拉着救护车往台阶下走。最浅的一级台阶只容许水没上他们的脚踝，而最深的地方也不过膝盖。武士把手中的托盘放到水面往远处推了推。

“好吧，我承认这次比平常凉。”等走到水中央，救护车补充，“当然我自己的体温也比平常要高就是了。”

“那正常么？”漂移率先坐下，水漫到了他的胸口。

“我又没在发情期的时候泡过澡。”

“体温偏高是正常状态么？”武士挑眉，等救护车坐下后就把托盘捞过来。此时杯内的液体已经成为锈红色，他拿起一杯递给救护车。

“我会说，正常，孕育舱活性增加导致的代谢加速。充电的时候可能温度会更高。”  
漂移摸了摸医生的额头。

“我没觉得有明显变化。”

“摸摸这儿。”救护车指指自己的胸口下方，又是接近孕育舱的位置。漂移照他说的去做，在水温的衬托下，的确存在些微的温差。

“那你要做的是散热还是保温？”

救护车用手中的酒杯碰了碰漂移的。

“该散热的时候散热，该保温的时候保温。”

漂移模仿医生的样子翻了个白眼。

“有没有更详细的说明？”

“到时候我会告诉你的。”医生抿了一口酒，“另外，我得事先警告你——你做好心理准备。”

“你说。”

救护车又抿了一口。这回，他没有立刻把酒咽下去，而是含在嘴里。但他不可能一辈子不开口，尤其是在漂移面前：

“这一圈下来很可能是白忙活。我已经很久没有检查过孕育舱的活性了，而发情期过程中检查是得不出准确结果的。”

“意思是……？”

“我有可能不孕。”

救护车的食指和拇指捻搓着杯颈。酒里的钢珠还在冒泡，但已经融化得只剩下小小一点，转眼间，那最后一点固体也消散了，液体里的气泡倏然散去。医生一仰脖，饮尽杯中酒。

在视野的边缘，他看见漂移点了点头。

“如果发现自己不孕，你会怎么想？”漂移靠近了一点，他手中的酒还没动过。

“不会有什么想法。应该会觉得很正常，然后打着体检的名号检查一下全船人的生育系统，写篇论文什么的。”救护车把杯子放回到托盘内，再把托盘搁到池边，接着这个动作将距离拉开，“你呢，你会怎么想？”

“我也差不多吧。”漂移抬起头雕想了想，“如果首席医官都表示这是正常现象的话，我有什么好评价的？”

“在理。”

救护车回过头，这个动作将一片水波推开。他拿了一片毛巾浸在水里，然后拧掉一半水分，盖在头雕上。

漂移望着他。

滴答，滴答。凝结在天花板上的水珠落回浴池。

“你说你想象过我怀孕（carrying）的样子，是在开玩笑对吧？”

“如果这句话让你有压力的话，你就当它是玩笑话。”漂移贴过去，一只手越过救护车的肩膀将杯子放到托盘里，“如果你想看看我的话能不能成真……”

他拉开那条毛巾，在水里重新浸湿，搭在救护车的肩上。

“我们可以试一试。”漂移捧起医生的头雕，“——你还有其他顾虑么（anything else biting you）？”

“难道你就一点顾虑都没有么（There’s nothing biting you then）？”救护车缩起肩膀。

“有，当然有。”漂移收回手，垂下光镜，“你要听听么？”

救护车点点头。

“好吧，让我整理一下……”漂移挠挠自己的下巴，“挺多的，比如说，我怕你后悔。”

“怕我什么？”

“你看，假如这只是个单纯的医学实验，没问题，我相信你；但如果你真的怀孕了（but if you’d really got sparked），我——”

“你就不相信我了？”

“我是说，如果你后悔选了我……”漂移耸起肩膀，“我不想看你失望。大概……”

“失望？为什么？”救护车不自觉地搂住自己的腹部。

“我不知道我能不能是个好父亲（Sire），我也从没想过你会选我……”

“你听听你自己说的什么炉渣话。”

“我知道，我知道，但我得承认我完全没头绪……但是你，只要你在这儿，我就知道事情一定会圆满……”

“那你在担心什么？”

“我……！”漂移揉搓着自己的额徽，紧咬着牙关；随后他的躯体放松，肩膀垂落下来，“你爱我吗？”

问题落地他才看向救护车，但护在额心的手掌依然半挡着他的视线。

医生的光镜闪了闪，欲言又止。他的引擎随火种的跃动而发出沉闷的砰砰声，周边的水面被阵起细微的波纹。他向漂移展开双臂，年轻些的金刚犹豫了一下，推开水波投入他的怀抱。

“我当然爱你啊……”

他一下下抚摸对方的头雕和肩背，低哑着声音回复。

“那我们这段关系算什么？”漂移的引擎发出阵轻颤，他捧着救护车的头雕，与他额头相贴，“咱们之前没探讨过这个。”

“朋友、炮友、情人，还有伴侣……我们可以是任何一种关系……只要你愿意。”

“当然愿意。”漂移抢先回答，然后轻啄救护车的嘴唇。

他们注视着彼此，眼里只有对方惊喜与幸福的神色。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morning fuck. dirty talk. drift picking up roddy's call for a sec.

漂移俯趴在救护车身上，以侧入的姿势出入医生的接口。救护车还没完全从迷蒙中醒来，他背朝着床伴，臀部被摆弄得向后方撅起。武士的动作并不急促。只要时间允许，他们的晨间性爱就该是绵长温存的。灯光亮度不高，灰蒙蒙的，雾气一般散在房间里。漂移微微颔首，观察救护车的表情。

医生嘴角的弧度似有若无，时不时咂咂嘴，像是在回味梦中的美餐。此时他慵懒地睁开光镜，身体随着吐气微微下伏。

“早。”

“早安。”漂移低下头吻他。原本只是轻拂过唇瓣，武士却突然用力顶弄了一下。救护车张嘴吐出一声轻吟。漂移托高情人的下巴，含住他的舌头舔吻吮吸。电解液从唇角溢出，又被医生刮到拇指指尖重新送回嘴里。

“觉得你会想吃点早餐。”漂移抬高救护车的右腿，开始大开大合地操弄。救护车的右手抓紧床单，左手则滑到腹前，感受输出管顶出来的形状。

医生的右腿勾到漂移的身后，鼓励他向更深处用力。原本就沉浸在杂讯里的处理器很容易积攒更多电荷。被顶到接口后方的一个敏感点时，他忍不住呻吟着弓起腰背。但漂移搂着他的腹部把他紧贴在自己身前，同时加快了速度。几乎每一次都是退到管头，再一口气推进深处。可是这个姿势并不方便插入孕育舱，输出管顶端勉强蹭到舱口神经簇的边缘，又退出来。

漂移握住救护车的输出管，随着顶弄一下下撸动。救护车立刻高扬起头雕，输出管一瞬间攥紧。他扭着臀部加重前后的刺激，头雕向后歪，去找漂移的鼻尖。

“舒服么？”

漂移的手移向救护车的外置节点，食指上下揉搓，但过量的润滑液让他有些打滑，在神经簇上画着时重时轻的圆圈。救护车半眯着光镜，似乎在身体的松动中点了点头。

武士轻笑，探出上半身去吻他的医生。

两人的唇舌纠缠在一起时，漂移开始大力冲刺，把呻吟顶出医生的发声器，却又被武士吞到嘴里。救护车的双手被捉住，紧扣在胸前。救护车竭力想要侧过身体，好用床单抚慰下输出管。漂移舔过医生的上牙膛，从他的口腔里退出来，脸侧的气栅吐着热气。

“趴过去？”

救护车的引擎发出阵低沉的杂音。他点点头，漂移便拔出输出管，用占满润滑液的管身涂抹爱人的腿后和臀缝。

救护车把枕头拢到胸前，面朝下，用双腿支起下半身；他的双手拉开自己的臀瓣，除拇指外的手指扒在接口护叶，润滑液畅通无阻地流了出来，在外置节点上汇成浓厚的液珠，滴落到床单上。

“换你用餐了。”

医生的胸甲和肩膀压在枕头上，头雕努力扭向后方。他看到漂移舔了舔嘴唇，随后便感觉到对方的手指点上被濡湿的外置节点，沿着润滑液的水痕一路摸回接口，食指中指深深埋进去，蜷曲成勾状，碾着金属甬道拔出来。指尖裹着厚实的液体，在它们滴落之前被送进漂移的嘴里。

偿起来像即将融化在铁板上的贵金属。

漂移的鼻尖探到救护车的接口前，深嗅着爱侣的味道。随后他伸出舌头，先舔过那些湿粘的手指再刺入接口。医生的手被握住，从臀瓣上拉开。漂移将那双手臂向后拽，迫使救护车的肩膀离开床面和枕头的支撑。

但口交的姿势没有维持太久。漂移突然发出一声闷哼。救护车喘着粗气：“你没事吧？”

“补天士的语音通话。”

救护车皱了皱眉。

“没事，你接吧。”他说着，想把手抽出来，却被漂移握紧。武士挺立的管子蹭着接口浅出调整姿势，一阵酥麻的快感让医生两腿发麻，脊背绷直。

“我还没吃完呢（I’m not done with you yet）。”

话音刚落，漂移就把拉着救护车的手向后拽，输出管埋进接口小半截。医生睁大了光镜，张嘴发出无声的尖叫。武士没有再过分拉扯他的手臂，却也没有要加快节奏的意思。救护车缩起身体，前后摆动臀部一点点吃下更多管身。

“补天士。”——漂移接起了通话——“我昨晚发过换班的申请——”

他松开救护车，俯身趴在医生的背上，单手环过对方的大臂和胸甲。输出管推进到油箱垫片，让救护车忍不住扭动起来。

“我是发给通天晓的，他也批准了。”漂移的下巴抵着医生的肩膀，“紧急情况啊……但我这里有工作哎……”

话音未落，他猛地挺腰顶开了垫片。救护车终于发出满足的叹息，向前趴倒在床铺上，枕头依然垫在胸下。

“这个工作有点特殊，不能交给别人……”

漂移加快了频率，救护车不断调整着腰臀的姿势增进刺激。每当输出管插入的时候他就缩紧甬道，而漂移总是不留情地拔出去，再狠狠冲进来，肏得他溃不成军。

他大声叫起来，腰部轴承不住地颤抖。

“没错，嗯啊……漂移！快点，还要再深……射、射在里面，漂移，漂移，漂移……！”

武士吻着他的脖颈，嘴上挂着微笑。他没再回复补天士的语音，抓起救护车的双手向床头方向推，十指扣进指缝。

“我待会儿要把你，把你锁起来，就锁在床头……你请个假？——我去帮你清怎么样？我去找急救员。你说这算什么，病假还是事假？”漂移的嘴唇贴上医生的天线，声音沙哑，充斥着占有欲，“你就安心躺在床上，吃点喝点，好好休息——我给你留根假管子如何？是那根加大尺码的还是震动的，嗯？或者说别的东西都满足不了你，你只想等我回来，让我在你体内成结，把你填满……这就是你昨晚的初衷，对不对？”

救护车在哭叫中过载了。漂移却还在抽插，接口的痉挛也没法让他坚持太久，但他仍然咬牙坚持：

“可你本身就，很满了……哈啊！你有注意自己的接口有多湿么？稍微碰一碰润滑液就能喷出来，我都好奇你是怎么装下，怎么装下我的交合液的——救护车，救护车……！”

漂移咬住医生的肩头也过载了。交合液一股股射进孕育舱，温热的饱腹感让医生又颤抖着过载了一次。武士抚摸着爱人的腹部，缓缓退出来，帮他重新掖好被子。

“不管去不去医疗港，你先好好休息一下。”漂移俯身，吻了吻救护车的角徽，“我帮你倒一杯能量液放在床头，洗澡水也给你烧好。”

救护车从被窝里伸出一只手，捧着漂移的头雕。他的眼神有点涣散，眼看着就又要跌回充电状态了。

“你的情况我会和急救员反映一下。有任何需要就叫我，叫他也可以——我知道你比我更清楚要怎么处理，但还是想要叮嘱一下。”漂移转而亲吻医生的掌心，“我收拾一下去舰桥了。爱你。”

救护车没出声，但是用口型回复他“我也爱你”。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transition chapter.  
> Basically nothing happens.

漂移身在舰桥，芯系救护车，脑子在内线通信上开小差。

他向急救员汇报了救护车的状况，急救员给他反馈了一堆医学杂志的文章。

「漂移呼叫急救员。」在研读完一篇再浏览过其他文章后，漂移敲了值班医生的内线。

「收到。这里是急救员，请讲。」

「急救员，」漂移长叹了口气，「我记得你和救护车有个理论，说是内战对塞伯坦人的身体造成了太多改变，以至于塞伯坦人不需要繁衍和自然淘汰就实现了进化——」

「准确来讲这只是个设想——但没错，是有这回事儿。怎么了？」

「那你给我黄金时代的文献，用意是？」——问题是你竟然还留着黄金时代的文章？

「啊，这个嘛，单纯是因为那之后就没有在这方面有建树的文章了。况且，我也只说让你参考下嘛。」

漂移又叹了口气。

「不过没关系，我已经在和救护车商量这件事情了。」

「救护车在医疗港？」

「我们正在研究备孕方案。」

漂移挠了挠下巴。

「那我就直接等救护车的回复了？」

急救员没有及时给出回复。稍微过了五分钟左右，他的消息发过来了：

「救老大的意思是，你换岗之后直接去他办公室详谈。」

「明白了。漂移离线。」

武士歪着头雕，手捋自己的天线。刚刚过目的那些文件内容让他芯里发怵：发情期的金刚往往并不会忠于一位床伴——就算他们有自己的执着，环境通常也不会允许。发情期过程中，母体（Carrier）会通过对接和摄入等方式来获得更多的能量，而这些能量被积攒在火种舱中，受母体火种的共振逐渐聚集成数枚彼此独立的小火种，这个过程为浮现期——目前虽有单枚小火种出现的情况，但实属特例，此处暂且不提。待小火种成型，母体需要摄入更多的贵金属（主要为银）为小火种提供外壳，我们称之为银化期——此过程中较为虚弱的小火种会被他们的兄弟姐妹们吸收。淘汰期通常会和银化期并行，而小火种之间的吞并就是淘汰期开始的现象之一。待银化期完全度过，吞并的行为也会趋于停止。通常情况下，母体一胎能够供养五到十五个小火种；如果数量多于十五个，可能会导致母体营养不良，但一般遇到这种情况时，母体会主动淘汰最为虚弱的小火种；而如果数量少于五个，则要担心浮现期中母体是否曾得到足够的交合液。不过，若小火种本身体质悖弱，即便侥幸完成了银化，坚厚的外壳却会阻碍他们吸收更多的能量，最终也会导致火种的衰退和流产……

赶紧换班吧。漂移抱头暗想着。

-

急救员看着就救护车，救护车盯着桌上的文件。

“老大你……确定吗？”急救员捂着自己的口罩，声音压得很低。

救护车沉重地点点头。他早就猜到急救员会提出反对意见——这很好，说明他的小徒弟有独立思考的意识和敢于发言的勇气。

他感到欣慰。要是小火种能够顺利降生的话，他就辞职带孩子好了。首席医官的名号顺利移交，一举两得。

但说得好像造小火种真就是意见很容易的事情。

不容易。

对救护车这个年龄的金刚来说，做父亲（Sire）本身就很难了，至于做母体（Carrier）——或许他能够成功受孕，或许漂移和他能够创造出小火种，但能否安全撑到孩子们降生则是另外一码事了。

他们从发条那里要了点资料。两位医官根据战后的一些现况修改了检测方法和参数，给救护车跑了几遍程序，最终结果是救护车的身体状况将将越过拟定及格线。

“老当益壮啊，大救哥。”急救员摘下救护车身上的检测针，“漂移这会儿私讯我呢，你是想亲自跟他聊还是让我当个中间商？”

“他问你什么？”救护车支起上身，去看旁边显示器上的检测结果。

“他觉得那些资料太古董了……”

“让他憋着。”扳手大魔王抱着左臂，右手捏着自己的下巴，沉默了两秒钟，“告诉他不用担心。”

“任务完成。”急救员把围绕在床铺一侧的几台显示仪推开，“您，决定躺在上面了？还是年龄大了得要人扶下来？”

救护车朝急救员翻了翻光镜，将双腿移到床铺下面。可就在这时他的处理器一晕，险些一个趔趄从床上跌下去。

“救护车？！”

急救员伸手去拉他的导师。可等救护车稳住身体，他却将急救员一把甩开。

年轻的医生摊开双手，一时不知道发生了什么。

“我的状态不对。”救护车皱紧了眉甲。“感觉热潮又来了。”

“那我送你回去……？”

救护车摇摇头。

“告诉漂移，我在我的办公室等他。告诉所有值班医生除了漂移以外不能有任何人靠近我的办公室——医疗港内每小时喷洒一次除味剂，直到我离开为止。”

“明白了。这件事上报补天士么？”

“说实话，我不想闹太大……”救护车捂住脸，“等漂移来之后我跟他讨论一下吧。就这样。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, masturbation.  
> Masturbation while picturing ur partner(which is Drift) in mind.  
> wink wink*

办公室的门嘶一声划上。救护车设定了门锁——密码是Rodion——扶在门边，急忙把房间的温度调低。仅仅是来自其他金刚的触碰就足以点燃情欲，若不是刚刚那一瞬间医疗模块正主导着处理器——救护车一点不敢联想事情的发展方向。

而假设他并没有及时发现异样，大摇大摆地走进飞船的其他区域，后果更将不堪设想。

“发情期的金刚往往并不会忠于一位床伴——就算他们有自己的执着，环境通常也不会允许”，他可算明白了文章的意思。

救护车双腿发软，跪坐下来。沙发和办公椅距离自己只有几步远，他却觉得自己没有力气移过去。他的机体温度随秒数飙升，散热扇当即跳到全功率运转。他趴下来，让身体贴着地面，微弱的电荷从装甲的边缘跃出去，中和到地板里。

他能听见走廊里金刚来来往往，他们哼笑着向彼此问好，有的会聚在一起寒暄几句。救护车将天线紧贴在地板上——他们知道一墙之隔的办公室里有一个发情的首席医疗官么？如果任何人，任何人再此刻发现了他，救护车不保证自己能够洁身自好。

他向上扬起头雕，滑动式的门板与轨道严丝合缝地咬合在一起，没有光线或是影子的形状能逃进来。急救员还在门口么？今天的病房里有谁来着？有没有可能……

不！——救护车噌地支起上身，我的漂移，我只想要漂移……

他咬住自己的手腕转移注意力；试着站起来，却明显感觉到润滑液从接口深处滑下来，内壁饥渴地缩紧，把液体推挤到挡板上。救护车快速移动到沙发前，躺倒，双腿支起、微微打开。

漂移至少还有一个小时才换班，救护车盘算着让自己先过载几次，让紧绷且敏感的神经松懈下来，最好能打个盹。他打开挡板，右手伸向已经濡湿一片的接口，沾了些润滑液再去按摩外置节点。

稍微揉搓几下那处神经簇便鼓胀起来，救护车用食指和中指将它轻轻夹在中间。腰肢随着这个动作向上挺。

他闭上光镜，专心感受自己的动作——漆黑中，仿佛漂移正坐在沙发的另一端，耐心观摩这场表演。救护车的左手摸向自己的腰侧，臀部会意地微微抬起，于是手指进一步向前。他将这一切想象成漂移的动作——那只手在腿根处摩挲几下，滑上左腿内侧，向上推（又或是拉），让他的左腿曲起。

看起来，你忍得很难受啊，医生。抚摸化作亲吻，从膝窝开始，沿着小腿的后侧一路吻到脚踝。救护车的左腿高高抬起，脚尖伸向空中。

“还不是因为……你不在……”

外部节点被拇指顶了一下。救护车睁开光镜，轻叫着扬起头雕。他的视线停留在天花板。左侧的一系列轴承开始发酸，他不得不将腿蜷曲到身前，但左手向下滑，直到拖住他的臀部。

我不是在这儿么，漂移的声音说。

救护车又一次闭紧光镜。右手的指尖没入接口沾了些交合液，随后向上滑，一道黏腻的水痕从下腹蔓延到胸前的玻璃。救护车将手指含到嘴里，舔去残余的味道。

不碰碰后面么？你看上去饿坏了……

右手的食指在护叶指尖滑动几下，再折起来，仅仅插入到两个指节却又拔出来，发出闷闷的水声。救护车用头雕顶着枕头的靠垫，奈何这里既不是他自己的卧室也不是第三指挥官的舱室，这里的物品鲜有漂移的味道。

“不是现在……好的要留在后面。”

我不觉得你能坚持那么久……

漂移温柔的哼笑在他的处理器里回放着。

前面呢？不想碰碰输出管么？

“输出管……如果想要储存能量给小火种的话，要少用输出管……”救护车解释道。这一回他可算明白在床上讲医学知识又多么无聊了。指尖再次滑过外部节点，开始有规律地画起圆圈。

没关系的……就算没有小火种我也依然爱你。

救护车的光镜眯缝起来，一点清洁液模糊了视线。他张着嘴，只能发出无助的呻吟。他想要接吻，想要漂移吻他，现在就要。

“可我还是……”

他辩解道，但按揉外部节点的手指突然加速。救护车的臀部随之快速摆动起来，沙发垫给予了足够的助力，每一次刺激都恰到好处。他呻吟着冲上过载，身体倏然僵直，腰背弓起两腿夹紧，指尖却仍然抽动着以延长这份激烈的快感。大量润滑液从接口涌出，在沙发上光滑的表面上流散开来。

医生大声喘息着，可处理器过热所发出的嗡嗡声很快便浮现出来，几乎将风扇高功率运作的声响也屏蔽下去。等热气散得差不多了，他便伸手将摊在沙发靠背上的毯子拽下来裹住自己。

-  
漂移阔步闯入医疗港。进来的同时急救员正带领医疗团众人在室内喷空气清新剂。

武士的处理器嗡地响过一声，杂七杂八的负面情绪几乎瞬间将他的磁场淹没。但他看向急救员，后者没有什么躲躲闪闪的意味，倒是利索地朝救护车的办公室摆了下头雕。

愤怒和恐惧暂时退了下去。漂移走向办公室大门，却发现被上了密码锁。

“那个……救护车有说……？”他指了指门边的触控板，示意急救员。后者摇了摇头。

“好吧。谢谢。”

漂移想都不想便输入了“Rodion”，密码锁被解开。

「你俩，声音小点。这里毕竟是医疗港。」点击开门键前，急救员私下发讯息给漂移。

「尽力而为。」


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 昨天不知为何复制粘贴的时候少贴了本章结尾。今天补上【咳血

门扇划开，扑鼻而来便是救护车的味道——准确说是发情的救护车。不同于医生以往的平素味道，其实早从昨日开始，漂移就明显察觉到对方身上带着股清甜的气味，几乎是在诱惑，不，是在挑衅，勾引周围的人对他下手。这一点倒是很像救护车本人，即便是对接做爱也常挂着副口是芯非的样子。

——尤其考虑到揭开那副面具后，藏匿在下面的是一颗贪婪的芯和淫荡的行径。虽然早就进行到“私通”这一步，但每每回想起医生在医疗港那副清冷专注的样子漂移还是会觉得牙根痒。他恨不得把医生摁在手术台上，当着整个医疗团队的面揭露汽车人首席医疗官的真实面目，然后撕碎任何一位胆敢上前争夺占有权的金刚。

可惜现实和理智不允许他这么做。所以他只能在平日里压下兽性，把一切狂野的想法带回自己的、或是救护车的舱室里再付诸行动。

他闪身进屋，急忙把舱门锁上。听到动静的医生激灵一下退出浅充电状态，光镜睁开，警惕地看向门口。两人视线相交的瞬间救护车的戒备一扫而空。他撑起上身，向漂移伸出一只手。武士两步走到沙发前，跪坐下来握住救护车的手。

“还好么？”他单手捧着医生的脸颊，两人额头相贴。救护车的角徽发烫，呼吸也是潮热的。

“肯定不是最佳状态。”

“需要喝点什么吗？”漂移搓过救护车的指尖，上面还有黏腻的润滑液残留。他低头吻了吻指背，另一只手已然滑向救护车的肩膀，顺带撩开毯子。

“医用能量液就可以了……”

漂移同伴侣交换了一个绵长的吻。救护车明明是一副刚睡醒的样子，却捧住漂移的头雕争夺主导权。武士被推着向后靠，最后不得不撤开身体，否则下一秒就要仰躺到地板上去了。

“我去帮你拿能量液。”漂移又亲了亲救护车的面甲，扶着对方越出沙发的半截身体让他坐稳。

救护车的办公桌后方是一座高柜，最下面一层的格子里存了一点补给，但也都十分朴素，不像漂移在抽屉里藏金属零食那样，救护车的办公室里只存放有少量的医用能量和混合矿物质补品。

“你倒是一点不需要担心营养失衡。”漂移开封了一盒能量液，回到医生面前。

“呵，别嘲笑我。你看看你自己，只要运动足量，就不需要担心营养过剩，是不是？”

救护车的手肘搁在膝盖上，以双腿岔开的姿势坐正。他伸手接过能量液，向后仰靠在沙发背上，抿了一口能量后合拢光镜，还意犹未尽地咂咂嘴，仿佛手里是什么珍馐美味。

“你还真是了解我。”漂移卸去身上的兵器跪坐到救护车面前，手指摩挲医生足跟的轮胎，“但今天的运动量还不够，我坐了一上午的办公室……”

武士半眯着光镜，他的手指滑上轮毂，摩挲弧形的金属。

“那你打算什么时候开始？”

“我随时都可以，但不知道我的‘运动’是否同意……”

“他应该没什么反对意见。”救护车把杯口贴在唇边，让略带辛辣味道的能量液缓慢淌进口腔、滑向摄入道。他的声音因此听起来有些闷闷的。

“这样吗。”

漂移握住救护车的一双膝盖，抬起光镜观察对方是否有抵触的意思，随后便将医生的小腿向两边推，自己则跻身钻进腿间，

“你想怎么来，小子？”救护车揉了揉对方的头雕，拇指蹭过天线的内侧。此时此刻，他的体温比漂移略高一点，手掌罩在漂移的头顶，凉丝丝的温度很是舒服。

“运动之前，吃点简餐……？”他直视医生的光镜，似有若无的触碰漂向救护车的腿根。四指向上展开，但拇指却向后挡板的缝隙扣去。

“简餐？只是简餐么？”救护车握着能量块，双手搭在腿间，挡住漂移的下一步动作。

“那是什么——加餐？零食？茶点？”武士舔过自己的下唇，“虽然我想把正餐留到晚上，但提前一点也不是不可以……”

救护车将剩下的能量液搁到沙发上，干脆将双腿挂到漂移的肩上，把自己的下身拉到对方脸前；这个动作险些撞上漂移的鼻子，他哼笑一声，双手环住救护车的腿根向上推，左右各亲吻一下。

“对了，”救护车突然打断他，“这段时间我不能用输出管……”

“是不想用还是不能用？”漂移挑起眉甲，但他的嘴唇仍然贴在医生的大腿内侧，舌尖舔舐，牙齿轻啃。

“如果要为孕育小火种积蓄能量的话，最好不用。”

“那你想用么？”漂移发出响亮的亲吻声，“我觉得你还不用急着为那些尚不存在的小东西费心，我说的对么？”

救护车咬着下唇。漂移用余光观察他，唇舌的侵犯没有进一步深入。

“我还是想用接口——因为——”

“嘘……”漂移用鼻尖蹭蹭医生的挡板，“医学科普留到以后……你说什么，我们就做什么……”

救护车垂下光镜，在漂移的头顶亲了一下。

“阿救？”年轻的金刚安抚似的抚摸着爱人的大腿，他抬起头雕，看见年长者的光镜略泛水汽。

“爱你……”救护车用口型轻声说道。随后他向后仰靠在沙发上，后挡板咔哒一声划开。

湿吻移向医生柔软的护叶，漂移的舌头推开护叶，从接口下方一直舔到外置节点，把润滑液卷进嘴里。他深深吸入对方腿间甜腻的香气，空气的撩动让救护车发抖，随后他便感觉到漂移的嘴唇贴在外置节点上，用唇形说着“我爱你”。

他的两腿想要分得更开躲避刺激却被漂移紧紧抱住，只能艰难地扭动臀部。救护车咬着自己的手腕，把呻吟噎在发声器里，但漂移继续舔吻着那处鼓胀的神经簇，告诉他“叫出来，我想听你的声音”。救护车圆睁这光镜看向天花板，双手向下移，捧着漂移脸侧的风栅。

接口护叶温热的硅质皮肤被轻轻咬在齿间拉扯研磨，医生媚叫着，小腿向外踢蹬。漂移把救护车的身体向上抱起，使得医生的后腰垫在座位上成为受力点，臀部被捧在武士脸前。他的舌头探入接口，将更多润滑液勾进嘴里，发出夸张的吞咽声。

“漂移……啊，漂移……好舒服……”

武士将救护车的双腿继续向两侧推，救护车的髋部不能允许他的双腿横向打开，最终变成了M字开腿的姿势，足跟紧张地踩着沙发边缘。

肥厚多汁的护叶敞开，入口完全展现出来。被爱人玩味地注视着输入端，救护车感觉又一股润滑液从接口深处冲下来，直接喷溅到臀缝和地面上。漂移低下头雕，像是要帮救护车舔净接口，但这样的动作只能让医生变得更湿。他的足跟扭动着，极力想要保持平衡。

“要先这样过载吗？”漂移抬起光镜，救护车难以自持地表情令他挡板发紧。

救护车咽下含在口腔内的电解液，光镜合拢摇了摇头。

“想要你进来……把我填满……”

漂移深吸一口气，前挡板已然弹开输出管迅速增压，暗红色的灯带鼓胀着，光频发出规律的搏动。救护车伸出手，漂移便把管子送进对方的握持内抽插几下。医生的机体同手腕一同发出阵颤抖，他的光镜上翻，险些就要过载似的。漂移把那只手拉到面前轻轻吻着，让输出管下端磨蹭救护车湿滑的腿间，管头碰到接口时，便向内滑入一部分。意识到腰部的弯折阻碍了进入，救护车便会意地伸长双腿夹住漂移的腰，后者托着爱人的下身帮他调整姿势，随后奖励似的让输出管没入到底。

医生发出享受的鼻音，搂住漂移的肩膀，鼻尖埋入对方的肩窝。因为下半身悬空，他只能挂在对方身上，被一下下撞得失神。

凭借充分的前戏，救护车很快便过载。他的腰身痉挛，漂移搂着他坐起身，让他能靠在沙发前侧。武士则借着这个姿势托着对方的身体继续抽插劫掠，过量的润滑液被挤出来，沾满他的腿甲，使得臀部拍在腿上也能溅出水声。

救护车扶着漂移的手臂，大张着嘴巴置换。漂移吻着医生的下巴，光镜半睁，也完全沉溺在快感里。

“要成结么？”

他握住救护车的手，得到对方的肯定答案后便逐渐减缓了进出的频率，最后管头深埋在接口深处，根部的结开始胀大。救护车扭着腰身，两人的下腹紧贴在一起——漂移甚至能感觉到被结撑大的地方装甲也向外鼓起。他抚摸着医生的脊背，放任对方啃咬抓挠自己的装甲。一股股的交合液射到孕育舱里，救护车紧接着身体一僵，再次攀上了过载。

漂移捧起爱人的头雕与他接吻。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来交心。  
> More conversation

沙发的靠背躺在地上，甚至有一块被撕破了，填充物从黑色的人造革中鼓出来。漂移和救护车并排躺在沙发上，毯子勉强盖住两人的机体，但主要还是裹着救护车。

他们的光镜明亮，视线相交，两团磁场交叠在一起，潮水似的起落、抚摸着彼此。漂移的一条腿挂在救护车的小腿肚上，把医生兜在自己身前。

救护车的手叠在两人之间，而漂移只需要向下低低头雕就能亲吻医生的指节。但他们只是注视着彼此，光镜里情绪温婉浮动。

医生的手动了动。他的手指伸向漂移，后者顺从地将面甲贴上去。指尖先是点上他的嘴唇——漂移顺势吻了吻它们——然后向上，指背蹭过他脸侧的风栅，最后触碰他的光镜下缘，沿着一条不明显的弧形纹路摩挲。

救护车脸上的笑容随之放大了。

“笑什么？”

医生用指背再蹭蹭对方右侧面甲上相同的位置。漂移伸手摸了摸对方刚刚停留的地方。

“你看到什么了？”

救护车的笑容更灿烂了，露出点牙齿。他闭上光镜，长长叹出一口气，磁场染上轻松和俏皮。

“你长大了，小子。”

“你不会今天才得出这个结论吧？”

原本搭在医生腰间的那只手向下滑，捏了一把他的臀部。

“我的意思是，你变老了。”

漂移的光镜眯了起来，嘴角挂着笑：“是吗？也不听听这话出自谁口？”

“我还以为普神对你另有赐福呢，看来你也不过是个凡人。”风扇嗡嗡地吸入空气，救护车伸展一下躯体，故意去蹭罩在自己屁股上的手掌。

“本来是可以成仙的，最后动了凡念嘛。”漂移去啃救护车的脖颈，将医生完全搂紧自己怀里，“成仙哪有拆救爽啊。”

救护车被他逗笑了。他抱住漂移的头雕，响亮地亲了一口。武士埋在他的胸口，一下下吻着火种舱的位置。

又这样依偎了一会儿，救护车拍拍漂移的脊背，对方抬起头。

“我觉得缓过来了。”医生对上那双显出些困倦的光镜。其实他自己也有点坚持不住了，再不回舱室的话就要睡在沙发上了。

“去我那？”漂移的光镜眨了几下，又精神起来。

“你确定么，小子？”

“我以为自己的表达得已经很有决心了，”漂移搂住救护车的脖子，和他头雕相抵，“你到底在顾虑什么呀？”

“造小火种不是件容易的事情……况且，以我现在的状况，我们很可能是在做无用功……”

救护车觉得对方的光镜此刻有些过于耀眼了，但他无处可藏。

“阿救，我这次一定要让你听进去我的话。”

漂移的一只手抚摸着救护车的头雕，磁场里的情绪温柔且坚定，似乎执意要驱散爱人的顾虑。他深吸了一口气，继续道：

“我爱你，救护车，这个爱是没有任何条件的，就算你之前都在骗我——嘘，听我说完——哪怕我得不到任何回复，我都会继续爱你。

“以前，我感激普神能保护你，把你一次又一次带回我身边——看到你能幸存于战争，我已经很满足了！现在，我更感谢的是你，感谢你能够给予我回应。你的关照，就算是一条医嘱，能够得到它们我也很满足了。而每当我觉得，你该走了，你该厌倦我了，你已经不想在我身上花费更多时间的时候，你都留了下来，给我更多我不敢奢求的东西——或许对你自己来说这是是职业病，在别人眼里稀松平常、不足挂齿，但对我来说，是那时候少有的、值得我珍重的东西。

“所以无论有没有小火种，阿救，我想要你——你看，我变得贪心了——我想要照顾你、保护你，我想要成为你生活的一部分。”漂移吻了吻救护车的嘴唇，“我不是为了小火种才在这里，我是因为你；如果真的有了小火种，我也会尽力去做一个好父亲，因为那会是你的孩子，如果你爱他们，我也会爱他们。”

救护车颤抖地捧住漂移的下颌，微微张着嘴却说不出话。

“救护车……？”

“我们的……”医生喃喃着，在漂移露出诧异的神色前补充，“那会是我们的小火种……以及你，别总是一副要鞠躬尽瘁的口吻——我也爱你啊。”

他们望着彼此。磁场中交叠的情愫从涨落有度的潮水变成滔天的海浪，冲刷过他们的身体留下阵阵令人颤抖的幸福感。两人吻到一起，紧紧拥抱对方。金属摩擦的嘶嘶声和交换电解液的粘稠水声混在一起。情欲很快升腾起来，漂移轻咬着医生的下唇把对方推放到自己身下。救护车半眯着光镜，轻哼着把对方推开。

“去你的舱室，现在。”他喘息着，支起自己的上半身。


	10. Chapter 10

漂移帮他们两位简略擦拭了一番，只是浑身上下的漆痕没办法处理，好在他们也没打算遮掩——这种范围的划痕，已经不是一夜情这么简单了。救护车捡起那只破掉的沙发靠垫，检查上面抓痕——好像是他自己过载的时候失控抓烂的。漂移把另外一只复位，敷衍地拍了拍。

“停靠了给你换个新的。”

“换什么？我平常就用它打个盹，别人哪用得上它啊。”救护车将枕头放回去，但特意把撕裂的那一面朝外，随后对漂移莞尔一笑。

漂移站起身，和救护车十指相扣，交换一个轻浅的吻。

“靠垫给你留着，但沙发得换一个结实点的——”

救护车半眯着光镜审视他：“我警告你，别想着——”

“更重要的还是宽敞，不然你打盹多不踏实，一翻身滚下来怎么办？”漂移啄一下爱人的鼻尖，“这个可以以后再谈——至于现在，你想好要走哪条路了吗？”

寻光号虽然轻巧却也是一艘星际级飞船，目前承载有二百余位船员，而据通天晓的保守估计，荷载量至少还能再翻一番。对于如此庞大的飞船，从医疗港到指挥官舱室区的距离可一点不含蓄。

“我们可以搭十三号电梯——根据红色警报的消息，这个电梯人流量最低——坐到B层甲板，然后再坐一号或者二号电梯。”

“‘能在五分钟内赶到舰上任何位置’——名不虚传。”漂移拉着救护车走到门边，“这会儿值班的是谁？”

“救护员他们。”

漂移哼笑一声：“会给他们造成芯里阴影么？”

“说起来你可能不信，那群小兔崽子都在赌，赌我会不会和你在我的办公室拆。”

“讲讲？我不知道医疗团还有这个习俗。”

“急救员认为这是早晚的事，救护员比较中立，主要还是被急救员说服的——至于其他人么，他们觉得我职业操守高尚，不会在办公室乱搞。”救护车耸耸肩。

漂移挑高一侧眉甲：“你确定他没设计你？——进来之前他可给我私发消息，让我别弄成大动静。”

“是这样么？——那你还是给我换一个大点的沙发吧。”

打开门，订书针*和夹钳*正人模狗样坐在救护车的办公室外，二人各拿一本医学杂志埋头苦读。订书针一只胳膊搭在一旁的小桌上，手掌展开罩着额头；夹钳则捂着嘴，右手托着左臂的手肘同时眉头紧皱。

救护车扫了两位下属一眼，其中夹钳心虚地抬了下光镜又立刻将视线移回他面前的书本。就在首席医官准备带着漂移大摇大摆地离开时，后者突然勾住自己爱人的腰甲，又将他拉入一个吻。医生没有拒绝，但睁着光镜想从对方眼里找出答案。武士的双手先是裹住医生的腰，随后一上一下滑开把救护车牢牢按在自己怀里；靠下的右手直接探向救护车的臀缝，中指压着挡板前后磨蹭。他也睁着光镜，只是视线紧逼另外两位医官。

救护车也看过去，发现订书针挡在眼前的四指略微分开一条缝隙。老医官忍不住哼笑两声，双手环住漂移的脖子加深这个吻。漂移旋转着头雕，转换角度舔吻着救护车的嘴角，然后舌尖伸进口腔，刮过牙齿，探向喉部。他们刻意把水声弄得很大。稍微退开喘息的时候，连在两人唇间的电解液坠成一段弧形，最后落在漂移的下巴上。救护车舔掉那处水痕，然后趴在漂移的天线旁边，轻喘道：

“是不是该把剩下的留到你那里在做？”

“你觉得自己能忍住么？”漂移光镜半眯，在救护车的角徽上烙下一吻。

“那我们最好快点了。”

救护车推开怀抱转而握紧漂移的右手，带着他往医疗港外走。从休息区一出来，迎面就是救护员、荣格和背离——救护员和荣格正在把背离往病床上抬，护士长正在叨叨“不知道是什么东西就不要乱喝啊”之类的话；荣格看见救护车，愉快地向救护车点点头；首席医官回敬以同样的动作。这一组合出现在医务室虽然不令人意外，但发生在此时则不见得是什么讨喜的巧合。

“我……我看见漂移和救护车……手拉着手……”迷迷糊糊的背离直指着他话语中的一双主角，“这、这东西劲儿太大了……”

漂移看向救护车，救护车看向救护员，救护员看了眼背离，荣格的视线在背离和小情侣身上打了个转。

“背离，闭上光镜，你需要休息。”芯理医生一边扶着酒保躺下，同时朝救护车眨着眼。

救护车刚要反驳，却被漂移拽着手腕拉走了。

“我们这是在躲……？”一出门，救护车紧走到漂移前面，朝医疗港的方向晃晃头雕。

“说实话，我不知道，可能只是不想让背离当第一把传话筒吧。想到他散布谣言的能力我就发憷。”

“订书针和夹钳就这么没面子？”

“相信我们的首席医疗官镇得住医疗团。”

恰巧迎面走来两三个金刚，漂移慢下步子和医生走成一列，但没有松开交握的手。对面的那一组船员缓下步伐向上级点头致敬、擦肩而过后才依稀觉得哪里不对，回头审视首席医官和第三指挥官手拉手的世界名画。

“你的意思是，八卦是健康的，流言不行。”

“八卦从背离嘴里出来，差不多就是流言了。你说，他会猜测咱俩谁买通了谁的床？”

“他知道你有钱，但是你在背离记的开销不大，我打赌他对你的资金上限没概念；而我是他的常客，我的经济状况比较直观——我觉得他会说是你买通了我。”救护车哼了一声，“再考虑咱俩在背离记拌嘴的频率，他八成会编纂出什么，邪恶的前霸天虎用金钱和对接羞辱同他作对的老医官。”

漂移忍不住大笑了两声。救护车回头打量他，对方来不及，也无意去藏嘴角的弧度和光镜里的愉悦。

“那金钱还真是万能的。”他们来到十三号电梯前，漂移摁了向上键，“如果有钱就可以把你骗上床，我现在可能已经一穷二白了。”

“谁知道呢，你又没试过。”医生暧昧地扫他一眼，“你自己斟酌个数目，明天轮班前放在床头柜上。”

“哎，算时长还是算次数啊？”漂移挑起医生的下巴，“特殊服务有么？”

救护车眯起光镜，似乎认真思考了下这些问题。

“算时长怎么样？次数还得讨论是算你的还是我的。特殊服务也是个问题，是对你特殊还是对我？”

电梯发出叮的一声。箱门打开，正如他们所猜测的，里面空无一人，连空气都有些清冷。

漂移拉着医生走进电梯，随手摁了B层甲板的按钮再顺势把救护车推到箱壁上。

“只要能让这段时间‘特殊’，随便你——不对，好像我才是花钱的那个？”漂移抓住医生的双手压在对方头顶，将一条腿挤到救护车腿间，“打开挡板吧？”

“在这儿？”医生两脚间的距离被漂移踢宽，他不得不略微屈膝，而这就让他的挡板正压上对方的大腿，“你确定？”

“既然是按时长来算，就要充分利用琐碎时间……”漂移伸出舌头舔过医生的天线，后者偏开头雕想要躲避他便追上去。双臂高抬的姿势让医生无处可逃。漂移用右侧膝盖和大腿滑蹭着医生的腿间，见救护车咬着嘴唇忍耐，武士便用膝盖顶住对方的挡板有规律地向上提膝。

“打开挡板，医生。”漂移握着救护车的双手向下滑动，让他几乎是坐到漂移的右腿上。救护车与他视线相交，眼里带着股坚决的意味——但还是划开了挡板，润滑液直接喷到漂移的腿上。

漂移改为一只手握紧救护车的手，挑起对方的下巴，让两人的嘴唇轻擦在一起。同时他调整了自己膝头的锥形组件，让它先是伏平在大腿上轻柔地拱着救护车的外置节点。

“觉得你能装下这个吗？”漂移磨蹭着对方的嘴唇，“应该不难吧？”

救护车深深换入一口气，扭动臀部去试探组件的前端。

“我觉得可以——安全词还是Rodion？”

“还是Rodion。”漂移吻住自己的爱人，稍微将他向上提起几寸，然后竖起锥形组件，让方形的前端拨开接口。这一处零件并不敏感，但救护车猛然睁大的光镜就足以让漂移悸动。

润滑液顺着组件的斜面滑下来，蜿蜒流向漂移的小腿。救护车随着它的深入不自觉地将两腿分得更开，膝盖的颤抖也让接口和组件的接触更为密切。锥形组件的根部虽然不及拳头宽窄，但接口被棱角坚硬地锥形物撑开，原本不太容易被照顾到的节点被延展开来，接口环紧紧吸在异物上，稍微磨蹭一下就能让医生尖叫出声。

救护车从亲吻里挣脱开来，低头看向两人连接的地方。漂移轻啄着他的头顶，缓慢抬动膝盖让组件进出湿滑的接口。

“现在要过载么？感觉电梯快到了……”

救护车沉沉地点了一下头雕：“让我，让我碰碰外置节点……”

武士应声松开桎梏，救护车一只手撑住身后的墙面辅助自己抬动腰身，另一只手摸向外置节点，顺时针按揉外置节点。漂移扶着他的腰，当医生向下坐的时候抬高膝盖。

正在这时电梯叮地叫了一声，箱门应声打开。武士的视线立刻被吸引开去，警惕地看着走廊墙壁上是否有路人投下的阴影。好在这部电梯的确远离人员密集的通道，开门的那十几秒竟然没有一台金刚经过。只是这十几秒间救护车移动不敢动，甚至腾出一只手捂住自己的嘴。

待电梯门缓缓关上，漂移的注意力重新回到医生身上。他上前吻走救护车光镜边缘积蓄的清洁液，轻声调戏他：

“这时候又知道害臊了？”

救护车推着漂移的胸甲极力要做出解释。他每一次置换，身体都会喷出温度更高的气体。

“会引来不必要的……麻烦。”双手滑向漂移的背后，医生把头雕埋在爱人的肩颈，“帮我过载……”

“当然。”

漂移单手搂住救护车的腰，把他从自己的膝部组件上托起来，取而代之将四个手指塞进医生泥泞的接口抽插，拇指揉搓外置节点。救护车在电梯箱壁和漂移的身体之间扭动着，臀部追随手指的勾弄主动寻找更多刺激。落在他脖颈处的吮吻终于将医生送上过载。救护车倏然夹紧了双腿间的那只手，痉挛地接口还在不自觉地吞咽手指。

这次过载并不激烈，但足以释放掉部分积蓄的电荷和热量。


	11. Chapter 11

漂移温柔地抚摸着医生的后腰。此时他的医生趴在上方，两腿蜷曲在腰侧，身体随着呼吸缓慢起伏。他俩的头雕蹭在一起，救护车的光镜合拢，昏昏欲睡，而漂移背后垫着几个枕头，睁着眼，目光飘忽在天花板上。

这一轮对接其实还没有结束。漂移在救护车体内成结时本是后者仰躺在床上，双手紧紧扣住头顶的枕头。但他们花了点时间调换了体位，这样一来，救护车就不会被身上的重量影响休息了。深埋在接口里的输出管仍在一股股射着，救护车时不时扭动一下腰身调整姿势。今天这番折腾下来两人都有些脱力，此时的温存算得上是仅次于充电的最佳休憩方式。

“漂移。”救护车轻声哼哼。武士的手停顿了一下，然后落到救护车肩后。

“我睡着了。”

“你没有。”医生微微睁开光镜，“问你个正事儿。”

“是躺着就能说的，还是得坐下来谈？”

“我不想动。你呢？”

“那太好了。”漂移活动一下头雕，看向救护车，“你说吧。”

救护车撑起身体，和爱人平视。

“你想公开关系么？”

“公开呗。咱俩光明磊落。”武士单手捧着对方的头雕，“还是说你另有打算？”

“那倒不是……反正也藏不住。”救护车覆上漂移的手背，“怎么公开？有想法么？”

“其实船员自己芯里都有数的吧，要我看——难道你打算搞个声明？可以啊，交给我就行，但你不像是那种大张旗鼓的金刚。”漂移的光镜翻了翻光镜，“你想跟补天士抢风头么？”

救护车也翻了翻光镜。随后两人不约而同地轻笑起来。

“你笑什么？”漂移的拇指蹭过救护车的嘴角，而医生一边咯咯笑着一边上前在他的嘴唇上留下轻吻。

“那你又再笑什么？”

“我看看啊，”漂移用双手裹住医生的头雕，闭眼皱眉，“嗯……嗯……我看到啊，你在想，要不要把这件事丢给补天士来处理，然后具体走向就随它去了。”

“那你看得还挺准的。”救护车装出副严肃的表情，“还能看到什么？”

“你还想让我看什么？”漂移挑动一下眉甲，“窥看自己不该知道的东西是要付出代价的。”

“没事，什么代价不代价的，我让你看，喏，我脑壳里的东西你随便看。”

救护车把漂移的两只手摁在自己头雕上，也学对方的样子合拢光镜皱紧眉头。可是漂移并没有立刻做出回应。医生一瞬间以为自己把对方惹毛了，他睁开一只光镜，看到爱人眼里满是缱绻情愫。

“怎么？”

“你真的想听吗？”漂移的双手滑向医生的下颌，捧着他的头雕，“想听吗？”

武士的磁场入一潭清池，没有明显的波澜，但对每一滴落入池中的水珠都会做出反响，而且池水不温不冷，让人头脑清醒，芯情平静。只是池水幽深，往下看不到底。救护车觉得自己此时只是浮在水面，被包容、接纳，但对更深处的东西还没有任何了解。

“你愿意告诉我吗？”

“不知道我能不能讲清楚。”漂移无奈地笑笑，“而且讲那些有的没有的，又要惹你不耐烦。”

“……别这么说。”救护车握住漂移的手，“你愿意同我分享你的烦恼吗？”

漂移的光镜闪了闪，然后他点点头。

“我隐约能感觉到这件事的走向，”漂移低垂着光镜，“直觉告诉我这件事最终会有一个好的结局，但是过程艰辛，只是……我不知道艰辛的时刻何时会到来，又会持续多久。以及所谓的好坏是否是相对的，我也看不清楚。”

这一回，救护车并没有对漂移口中的“直觉”感到排斥，但这番话的确让他的火种沉重了不少，美好的结局并不能抹平坎坷和颠簸带来的苦痛。或许漂移是对的——知晓自己本不该知道的东西是要付出代价的。

“我不会中途退出的。”救护车将漂移的双手拉到唇边，小声对着白色的十指喃喃。

“我也不会。”漂移把救护车抱进怀里。

医生觉得自己向那潭池水的湖心沉去。深处的水仍然是温暖的。他闭上双眼，甘愿沉沦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上半部暂且完结。敬请期待下半部，沉沦。  
> This will temporarily end here, pls expect the coming story Sinking deep.

**Author's Note:**

> Checklist for tf's designation:  
> 漂移 Drift  
> 救护车 Ratchet  
> 补天士 Rodimus Prime  
> 通天晓 Ultra Magnus  
> 急救员 First Aid  
> 救护员 Ambulon
> 
> OC：  
> 订书针 Staple  
> 夹钳 Clamp


End file.
